


(life's like a fantasy) maybe set me free

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, But I regret nothing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, and they have the whole, and yang is a stablehand for the belladonnas, anyway blake is a dashing noblewoman, but with a twist, cause this is an, its super mild but adam was still a thing in this au, like we talking a pride & prejudice type of thing, maybe so, oh and brief warning for, so basically regency era Britain lmao, so my trademark, so obvs blake is still kinda affected by it, thing going on lol, tho this fic is their first time, was this whole thing just an excuse to write Blake in a tailcoat with a cane?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: “Not just a pretty face, huh, Belladonna?” Yang winked at her, all confidence and flirtation, what she wanted as easy to read as ever, and for the first time Blake felt wholly ready to give it to her.She took a step forward, crossing the invisible line that had previously been drawn between them, and the sight of Yang’s throat moving as she swallowed hard sent a sharp stab of satisfaction straight between Blake’s legs. She shifted her grip on her cane, the silver head tilting Yang’s chin up ever so slightly, just enough to make sure she didn’t break eye contact.“Oh, Yang, I am so much more than that,” she said, voice low and rough and loaded with intention. “Do you want me to prove it?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	(life's like a fantasy) maybe set me free

**Author's Note:**

> dont mind me i'm just writing self indulgent filth about blake being her smooth dapper self fdsijaduhfjdsadf

It was nearly dark when Blake arrived back at the stables. She glanced towards the mansion in the distance, well aware that her parents were probably missing her by now. She let go of the reins with one hand to fish out her pocket watch, quickly checking the time. Six thirty, which meant that Yang wouldn’t be leaving the estate for around another half an hour.

Her decision made, she dismounted and led Ombra inside. As she’d expected, Yang was still there, replenishing the horses’ water supply one last time before she went home. She seemed slightly shocked to see Blake so late in the day, but she gave her the same radiant smile as always.

“Give me a moment and I’ll take care of her for you.”

“No, it’s okay,” Blake said, refusing to let another opportunity slip through her fingers. “I want to do it this time.”

It only took her a few minutes to get Ombra settled in her stall—a result of having had to look after her own horse all throughout the years she’d spent travelling—and when shewas done she stepped out of the stall to find Yang leaning against the wall opposite, eyes full of something between admiration and adoration.

“Not just a pretty face, huh, Belladonna?” Yang winked at her, all confidence and flirtation, what she wanted as easy to read as ever, and for the first time Blake felt wholly ready to give it to her.

She took a step forward, crossing the invisible line that had previously been drawn between them, and the sight of Yang’s throat moving as she swallowed hard sent a sharp stab of satisfaction straight between Blake’s legs. She shifted her grip on her cane, the silver head tilting Yang’s chin up ever so slightly, just enough to make sure she didn’t break eye contact.

“Oh, Yang, I am _so_ much more than that,” she said, voice low and rough and loaded with intention. “Do you want me to prove it?”

“ _Please_ ,” Yang breathed, nodding urgently—a more than convincing enough response—and Blake slowly let the cane fall to the ground.

She hooked a finger under Yang’s suspenders, pulling the fabric taut, holding it there for a moment before allowing it to snap back into place. Yang’s back arched just a fraction, her eyes growing a shade darker, but she seemed to understand that Blake wanted control right now, because she didn’t make any move to rush her. Blake reached for Yang’s trousers next, playing idly with the drawstring until she couldn’t stand to wait any longer.

She pulled slowly, deliberately, unravelling the final barrier keeping them apart with one smooth motion. She withdrew her hand long enough to remove her glove, making a show of tugging it free before shoving it carelessly into her coat pocket, and then she allowed her fingers to slip under the hem of Yang’s shirt, taking her time to explore soft skin and firm muscle, drawing a gasp when her fingertips dipped to graze Yang’s navel.

_Finally_ , Yang snapped, taking hold of Blake’s hand and shoving it down past her waistband. Blake let it happen, almost laughing at how desperate Yang was until she found that there was no underwear to keep her from her goal, her amusement dying in her chest as lust took over. Yang was so wet, so ready for her, and she kissed her _hard_ , swallowing her moan as she pushed her back against the wall.

When they separated for air Blake could still feel the echo of Yang’s mouth on her own—still feel her heart pounding where their bodies were pressed together—and it made it impossible to hold back. For weeks she’d thought of Yang when she touched herself. She’d though of how damnably beautiful her smile was, the way her biceps would flex whenever she demonstrated just how strong she really was, the faint sheen of sweat on her skin that made Blake want to see her flushed and breathless because of _her_ instead, how the light would catch her hair, which looked far too good pulled messily into a ponytail—

She’d thought of _everything_. And now it was all hers— all hers for the taking.

Yang’s hips tilted forward in search of something more, something solid, and Blake didn’t hesitate. If she’d thought that just touching Yang at last felt good, then being inside her was the greatest bliss she could ever have imagined. Yang’s moan was guttural and exquisite, but also much too loud, and Blake quickly covered her mouth with her free hand, shivering as the heat of Yang’s breath washed over her skin even through the soft black leather of the remaining glove that she hadn’t bothered to take off.

“We need to be _quiet_ ,” she whispered, and Yang melted, practically becoming putty in her hands. She let her hand fall away again, and Yang bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep herself from making any more noise.

Blake started moving, slow firm strokes that got her muffled sighs of pleasure which she wished she could fully hear, Yang’s fingers digging into her back, grounding her as she lost herself in a feeling of intimacy and connection unlike anything she’d ever known before. She wasn’t a stranger to lovemaking, but this was different to anything she’d done in the past. _Yang_ was different to anyone else.

With Yang she felt comfortable, at ease, _safe_ , but it was more than just that. She was falling—had fallen already—and where the thought had once terrified her now it only exhilarated her.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?” She pressed a kiss to the column of her throat, barely restraining the urge to leave a mark. Yang’s scent was intoxicating, layers of citrus and salt and something unique to her, and Blake felt as though she was drowning in it. “How many times I’ve imagined being with you this way?”

The shudder that ran through Yang’s body told her that talking was definitely appreciated, and so she took it a step further, leaning in until her lips were brushing Yang’s ear. Time spent in a wide variety of places had left her with more than one language, and she lined up the words in her mind, settling on Italian since it was the most romantic choice.

“ _You feel so good. I want to see you come for me. Are you going to come for me, Yang?”_

It wasn’t an answer to the question since Yang didn’t even know what she’d asked, but the strangled sound of approval that she let out made it clear that Blake had found a weak spot, and she intended to take full advantage of it.

“You like that?” she asked, switching back to English so that Yang would understand what she was saying. “You like it when I talk to you?”

“Yes, _god—_ please, Blake. _Please_ —”

She found Yang’s clit with her thumb, rubbing steady circles but being careful not to apply too much pressure, and Yang lifted her own hand to her mouth, biting down on her knuckles as she came to stifle her cry of release.

Blake gradually slowed her rhythm, but she didn’t withdraw her hand until she was sure that the aftershocks had completely run their course. Yang opened her eyes, and it struck Blake in an instant exactly what they’d done. She’d just shared her body—more than that, her heart as well—with her parents’ stablehand. She waited for the regret to surface, or for whatever consequence there would surely be as punishment for letting herself be vulnerable to arrive, but it didn’t.

She just felt… happy. Just happy. She almost hadn’t been able to remember what it felt like— to be utterly content with nothing to taint it.

Yang reached up to touch her face, and Blake kissed her again, soft and gentle instead of rough and passionate. When she pulled back Yang’s hands slipped under her coat, settling on her hips, and Blake was caught off guard when the touch didn’t make her flinch— when there was no instinctive sense of unease that she had to suppress.

“Can I touch you? W-We don’t have to, just— I want to make you feel good too. If you want me to. _Only_ if you want me to.”

Blake considered it for a moment. There were a lot of reasons to say no— it had already been so hard to get this far, and she didn’t want to risk ruining it by pushing further still. It had been years since she’d let anyone touch her that way—since she’d felt comfortable enough to allow it—but Christ, right now she _wanted_ it.

She’d even fantasised about it, late at night when it was too much effort to keep up the walls inside her mind—imagined having Yang’s hands on her body, imagined how the rough skin of her palms would feel as she touched her so gently, imagined the pleasure of her mouth, how she’d look between her legs—and now she could have it all if she so chose.

There was only one answer she could give.

“Yes. Yes, Yang, I want you to touch me. More than anything.”

Yang grinned, eagerly switching their positions, and she wasted no time sinking to her knees. Her hands came to rest on the buckle of Blake's belt, and she paused, looking up at her like she was waiting for permission. Blake covered Yang's hands with her own, and together they undid the fastening. Moments later Yang had tugged down her trousers along with her underwear, and there was a moment of stillness as their eyes met.

“You sure about this?”

It was overwhelming, the sheer amount of affection with which Yang was looking at her, and Blake let her eyes fall shut, tangling her fingers in Yang's hair as an anchor against the heady anticipation flooding her senses.

“ _Yes_.”

For good measure she tightened her grip to offer some encouragement, and Yang didn't need any more persuading. She set her mouth to work, and Blake arched into the contact with a sigh of relief. She'd forgotten how wonderful it could feel to let someone in— to trust them. To be able to put her faith in them and _know_ that they would never hurt her.

Yang was a fast learner, working out what she liked best quicker than anyone else ever had, but maybe that was because Blake was never normally this responsive in bed. Usually she didn't have the slightest trouble keeping nearly silent, or stopping her hips from moving too much, but now she was biting down on her lip to keep herself from moaning, tugging on Yang's hair when the pleasure became too much—

She climaxed with a quiet sigh of Yang's name, letting her head tip back against the wall as she fought to catch her breath. When she finally opened her eyes again Yang had stood up and was brushing a few stray strands of hay off her trousers. As the haze of her orgasm cleared she processed that it was now completely dark outside, and she _really_ needed to leave now before her parents sent out a search party.

She cupped Yang's face, kissing her one last time, rushed and clumsy but no less perfect.

“I'm sorry to run out on you right away,” she said as she fixed her clothes, almost forgetting to redo the buckle of her belt in her haste to re-dress herself. “But if I don't get back soon I'm likely going to be disowned. You know how my parents worry.”

“Hey, you don't have to be sorry,” Yang said, still sounding slightly dazed. “That was _more_ than worth it.” Her tone shifted to something more familiar, cocky and self-assured. “Besides, you'll be back again soon enough.”

Blake rolled her eyes as she headed for the door, but she didn't bother denying it.

**Author's Note:**

> so ANYWAY drop a comment if ya want and i'll see yall next time XD


End file.
